Nombre Codigo: Angel Caido
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Ranma es un mercenario que trabaja sin saberlo para Akane Tendo quien es jefa de una de las ultimas familias Yakuzas del japon actual.
1. Chapter 1

Este nuevo fic es creado con la intención de encontrar algo que no se halla visto antes en los fics de Ranma y Akane.

**NOMBRE CODIGO: ANGEL CAIDO**

**Capitulo 1: Una noche como las demas**

-- Señor Miyamoto? Señor Juno? Aqui hay una persona que desea verlos.--

Los dos hombres le hicieron un gesto a su criado para que dejara pasar al extraño.

El señor Miyamoto, hombre de 56 años y nuevo dueño de un casino ilegal dentro de Tokyo. Juno, su mano derecha, hombre de 42 años. Ambos pertenecen a una organización dentro de las pocas grandes familias Yakuza que van quedando en la actualidad.

El joven extraño que entró a la habitación no debia tener mas de 25 años, andaba con una camiza blanca, lentes oscuros, pantalones grizes y una chaqueta negra que tenia en su mano izquerda. Su cabello negro con trenza hacia que apareciera estilo propio.

-- Digame, señor...-

-- Saotome, Ranma Saotome. Vine a hacerle una propuesta que podria interesarle.--

Juno miraba con cierta desconfianza la escena que estaba viendo junto a su jefe y al recien llegado, habia algo en él que no le producia confianza.

-- ¿Negocios? --

El joven le sonrio, se sacó sus lentes oscuros y se dejó ver por los dos hombres mayores que él.

-- Mas o menos, mi jefe -cuyo nombre no puedo nombrar- quiere comprar este local, sabe que hay un casino aqui y no quiere interferir con los negocios que aqui se ve que le benefician a usted. ¿Puedo preguntar como lo consiguieron?.--

Miyamoto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-- Ja, se lo quitamos a una de las familias mas importantes de Japón, tienen un gran imperio y no creo que un pequeño local les afecte tanto en sus negocios.--

El joven mostraba rostro de interesado.

-- Pues segun veo, esto lo convirtieron en un casino, ¿De que familia si se puede saber?.--

-- Aaah, te los Tendo.--

-- No me dira que es de las pocas familias mas antiguas del todo Japon? --

-- Si, ahora no queda mas que una persona acargo, una mujer ¿Me cree!Una mujer acargo de una de las familias mas poderosas de Japon! Esto fue quitarle un dulce a un bebe! Y el bebe aun no reclama, y que, si reclama me da lo mismo, podemos apartarla, total, ella aun es demasiado joven y no creo que sirva para mandar un imperio. --

Ambos se rieron, Juno les sirvió saque a los tres.

-- ¿ Y digame señor Saotome, su trabajo es muy estresante? Digo, si hay que hacer recados de parte de su gente. --

-- Naaah, mi trabajo requiere mucha personalidad y evitar la presión, si no, las cosas no funcionarian. Hay que hacerlo todo a sangre fria ¿me entiende?.--

Juno y Miyamoto bebian, Ranma no tocaba su copa de sake.

-- Disculpe mi atrevimiento -- era Juno quien hablaba -- ¿Ud no bebe?--

-- No me gusta beber cuando trabajo-- fue la unica respuesta.

Y asi pasó el rato, conversando y bebiendo, riendose y ya ebrios soltando muchas cosas.

-- Jovenshito...podriash trabahaar para miii, mis jefesh y yooo te podemos pagar muy bieeen...HIP!.--

-- Lo siento, pero ya le dije que tengo trabajo.--

Juno, quien era el mas sobrio de los dos se levantó y empesó a mirar hacia la ventana como si buscara algo.

-- Y en que trabajas? decias que eras mensajero, pero no tienes nada de pinta de mensajero.--

-- Haha, es cierto, no soy tan solo un mensajero - mirada seria pero luego sonrie -- soy Freelance, o sea, trabajo por un buen sueldo, y me a tocado ser mensajero esta noche.--

Juno mira nuevamente a Ranma y luego va hacia él.

-- Chico, ya es algo tarde, es casi medianoche y para evitarnos los lios con la policia cerramos siempre el local por estas horas. --

-- Oh ¿es casi medianoche? -- Ranma se levanta, se desesperesa un poco y luego cuando va a agarrar sus lentes una pistola se pone frente a él. Miyamoto por la sorpresa se levanta con esfuerzo mientras Juno apunta al joven Saotome.

-- Pero...pero Juno! Que haces! --

-- Señor, este hombre nos a estado mintiendo durante mucho tiempo, el apellido Saotome no es muy comun y no es primera ves que lo escucho. El trabaja para los Tendo, no se si viene de esa perra de su jefa o viene de alguien mas abajo, pero lo que si es que, jovencito, estas en un graan problema.--

-- Diablos, no queria hacerlo tan evidente, pero en fin, si, trabajo para los Tendo y vengo de parte de Cobra Blanca para hacer un trabajito aqui.--

La mirada desafiante de Ranma desconcentra un poco a Juno quien lo sigue apuntando pero empiesa a salir sudor de su frente, se le nota nervioso, Ranma saca de su cinturo una pistola con silenciador.

**Minutos despues.**

Ranma sale del local limpiando su pistola, mira a un lado y ve a unos tipos de negro que estan afuera junto a un porsche azul.

-- Es hora de la limpieza chicos -- Ellos entran -- No se como se enteran--

_Bueno, ya me vieron, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y soy un asesino y artemarcialista profesional. La verdad no me gusta que me digan asesino, simplemente soy un mercenario contratado hace 2 años por "Cobra Blanca". ¿Quien es ella? No tengo idea, parte del contrato es que nunca nos veremos las caras, siempre habra alguien de interlocutor. Lo unico que se es que "Cobra Blanca" trabaja para la señorita Akane Tendo, quien es la unica dueña del imperio Tendo desde que su padre murio asesinado. No puedo negarlo, mi trabajo es emocionante, no saber para quien trabajo y recibir siempre a la entrada de mi casa un gran fajo de billetes. "Cobra Blanca" me envia las misiones de "Primera Limpieza" por fax, es el unico medio. Por mi estoy bien asi, con mi padre fue lo mismo, y con mi abuelo igual y asi. Siempre hemos sido los mercenarios profesionales a cargo de limpiar el nombre de los Tendo._

_Mi padre y mi abuelo me entrenaron desde que soy un bebe, me entrenaron en las artes marciales, las armas blancas y con el armamento pesado, creo que soy una maquina para matar. Pero bueno, son gajes del oficio, tarde o temprano terminare casandome y no tendre que seguir matando, mientras tanto sigo con esta vida._

_Y UN CARAJO...ME ENCANTA ESTO!_

**Continuara.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los revews que me enviaron, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**Nombre Codigo: Angel Caido**

**Capitulo 2: Desiciones.**

Akane Tendo caminaba sin rumbo fijo dentro su mansión, estaba preocupada. La franja de paz que tenia con la familia Tatewaki estaba debil y sabia que podia romperse en cualquier momento.

Tenia 25 años de edad y estaba a cargo de uno de los imperios mas importantes del japon, para ella era una tarea agotadora, dia tras dia, casi sin nada de descanso. Queria alguna ves olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de quien era y asi poder ser libre, pero sabia que era imposible. Solo estaba la posibilidad de casarse y tener algun heredero para seguir con la tradición y familia.

El heredero y jefe de la familia Tatewaki, Kuno, él era su pretendiente principal, como parte de la tregua él venia varias veces a cortejar a Akane pero ella amablemente lo rechazaba. Ella sabia que a él solo le interesaba el poder, asi cuando tuviera un heredero destruir todo lo que el padre de Akane alguna ves habia formado.

Esto de ser jefa de los Yakuzas era complicado.

Tenia muchos hombres a su cargo, todos la obedecian sin chistar, su padre Soun Tendo habia sido un jefe respetado y admirado quien lamentablemente habia sufrido un asesinato a manos de un mercenario de alguna casa rival.

No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, tenia que hablar en persona con el señor Kuno, esa idea no le atraia en lo mas minimo, pero para seguir con la paz entonces todo debia estar en orden.

--Señorita? perdon que la interrumpa, pero nos acaba de llegar el informe. La tarea de nuestro Angel esta completa. Los que nos robaron el local para establecer el casino estan muertos. --

-- Esta bien Jin, gracias, puedes retirarte --

-- Si señora --

El angel, aquel hombre que se hace llamar "Angel Caido", no lo conoce en persona, solo sabe que a estado con su familia desde mucho tiempo atras. Un mercenario que trabaja para los Tendo. Akane no puede negar que a ratos quiere conocer a su Angel Guardian (como le dice ella) y saber quien es el que la a protejido durante estos dos ultimos años (a cambio de dinero como todo mercenario, pero la proteje al fin y al cabo), pero cada ves que lo piensa al rato se echa atras, sabe que por motivos de contrato no pueden conocerse.

En fin, en su cabeza tiene otras cosas que hacer. Al menos el tema del casino ilegal esta cerrado y no debe preocuparse por ello. Ahora su preocupacion es que hacer con Kuno. El no tuvo nada que ver con la toma del local pero si es por temerle a una familia ella le temeria a esa familia.

¿Y si se hace cargo de espionaje? no es nescesario tener que ir y enfrentarlo, sabe que debe hacerlo pero quiere estar segura de que no hay problemas.

Desecha rapidamente el tema del espionaje, la verdad ella debe afrontar eso por si sola, como actual jefa de la familia Saotome.

Akane se encaminó al pequeño santuario que estaba a las afueras de la mansión, en el jardin. Ahi estaba enterrado su padre.

-- Padre mio, nescesito que me des de tu fuerza y sabiduria, que debo hacer? estoy en una de las decisiones mas dificiles que eh tomado en mi vida --

**En otro lado.**

Ranma llegó finalmente a su hogar, no era una gran casa pero era lo suficientemente grande para poder vivir y tener sus armas guardadas. A la entrada, bajo la alfombrilla se encontraba como siempre el paquete de dinero por la misión encomendada. Los contó.

-- Uhmm, no esta para nada mál.--

Al entrar desactivo la alarma y se encamino luego directo al refrigerador. Abrio una cerveza y sacó una pizza que tenia guardada para calentarla en el microondas. Al prender la TV y ver que no habia nada bueno la apagó de inmediato. Fue directo a su habitación a guardar sus armas y a tirarse en su cama y tomarse su cerveza.

**Mansion Tendo.**

Akane intentaba conciliar el sueño, no podia hacerlo. Seguia con ese presentimiento. Ademas, tenia miedo de dormir, en estos ultimos 5 dias habia tenido la misma pesadilla que se repetia y repetia, veia siempre el momento cuando mataban a su padre frente a sus ojos, nunca podia ver al asesino en su sueño ya que siempre estaba con una mascara. Una mascara de cuervo.

Esa mascara de cuervo seria desde ese entonces su pesadilla, parte de lo que mas quisiera ella es encontrar al asesino de su padre para asi poder tener la tranquilidad interna. Pero sabe que es dificil, tiene vagos recuerdos de ese dia.

Intenta pensar que todo esta bien y empiesa a dormirse. Tiene que al otro dia ir a casa de los Tatewaki para conversar con Kuno. Solo espera que todo salga bien.

**Continuara.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, si bien los primeros han sido cortos pronto empesara la acción en serio.**


	3. Chapter 3

Y aqui esta la tercera parte, espero que les guste, aqui la acción comenzara.

Respecto a los personajes, no todos van a aparecer pero si tienen que ver con la historia.

**Nombre Codigo: Angel Caido**

**Capitulo 3**

**Pasados oscuros**

-- Buenos dias Ranma!.--

-- Café Café café. --

-- Jeje esta bien, un triple cargado expreso.--

Un somnoliento Ranma se encontraba en la cafeteria de su mejor amiga Ukyo Kuonji. Ranma iba a ese cafe todas las mañanas y Ukyo sabia que su amigo tenia cierta debilidad por el cafe cuando estaba muy dormido, eso de "Cafe Cafe Cafe" era su modo de saludarla todos los dias.

-- aaah! gracias Ukyo, eres la mejor! --

Ranma pasaba de tener una cara de zombie somnoliento a despertar por completo.

-- Trabajaste hasta tarde Ranma?. --

-- Mas o menos; me puedes dar tu desayuno especial por favor?. --

Para Ukyo, Ranma era un dibujante independiente que vendia sus dibujos a alguna que otra compañia, algo no tan falso por que el dibujo era uno de los hobbys del chico.

**Mansión Tatewaki, afuera.**

-- Ya llegamos señorita --

-- Si, gracias. Tofu y Jin, acompañenme por favor, saben que con Kuno se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Tofu Ono y Jin Ono eran los dos guardaespaldas mas cercanos a Akane Tendo, habian estado con ella desde que era una niña, Tofu era una especie de padre para Akane mientras que Jin era su hermano ya que era mayor que ella tan solo por 2 años.

Tofu tenia conocimientos en medicina avanzada asi que a ratos hacia tambien de medico de la mansión. Akane y él se habian echo mas cercanos desde la muerte de su padre y sus hermanas en aquel fatidico accidente de transito...a manos del Cuervo Negro.

Jin era hijo de Tofu y de la difunta hermana mayor de Akane, Kazumi. Ella iba a ser la heredera del imperio Tendo pero por aquel "accidente" (segun la policia) todo cambió y Akane tuvo que crecer muy rapido para poder estar a cargo de todo.

La segunda hermana mayor de Akane era Nabiki, habia sido la prometida de Kuno durante años y las sospechas siempre caian en que Kuno habia tenido que ver con la muerte de su padre y sus hermanas.

La mansión Tatewaki era enorme, casi parecia un pequeño palacio dentro de la urbe de Tokyo, los salió a recibir la hermana de Kuno, Kodachi.

-- Veo mi querida Akane que has aceptado la proposición de mi hermano. --

-- Je, no creas Kodachi, solo estoy aqui por asuntos de negocios. --

-- Ya veremos -- decia Kodachi mientras veia a Akane adentrarse a la mansión.

Nadie se habia dado cuenta que Tofu tenia un pequeño telefono apretado en su muñeca.

**En el Cafe de Ukyo.**

-- Y? has sabido de Ryouga? el me dijo que me iba a llamar anoche por una fiesta y mientras me quedaba dormido no escuche nunca que llamara. --

-- Ups, se me habia olvidado decirte, el te iba a llamar pero ya era tarde y suponia que estarias durmiendo y por eso no te llamó. --

Ranma seguia bebiendo su cafe y comiendo su emparedado y su vista se fijo en la televisión. Estaban dando la noticia del asesinato de los encargados del casino ilegal.

Sonrió para sus adentros, siempre dejaba una tarjeta diciendo que "Angel Caido sera el que limpiara con las injusticias". Los noticieros lo veian como un Heroe Anonimo, pero Ranma solo sentia que hacia su trabajo.

-- Ranmaaaa te estoy hablando! --

-- Perdon, que me decias?. --

-- Que te parece eso del justiciero invisible. --

-- Que justiciero? --

-- Angel Caido por supuesto, nadie sabe quien es y hasta donde se ve barre con los ultimos vestigios de los Yakuzas. Espero que desaparescan pronto. --

Ukyo habia perdido a su familia por los Yakuzas, no se sabe aun de que organización. Ella los odiaba por ese motivo, su familia habia trabajado obligadamente para ellos y cuando intentaron alejarse los mataron.

Ryouga Hibiki, mejor amigo de Ranma y de Ukyo era el dueño de una discoteca llamada "Jusenkyo" que venia de familia. Al juntar suficiente dinero ayudo a Ukyo a instalar el Cafe Kuonji que en poco tiempo logró su buena fama y prestigio

-- Bueno Ukyo, te dejo, tengo que hacer, si es que puedo hoy podria ir a comer contigo y Ryouga esta noche. Nos vemos. --

**Mansion Tatewaki.**

**-- **Oh mi querida Akane, veo que te decidiste a venir. Es que acaso has cambiado de parecer ante mi propuesta? --

Un elegante Kuno salia a recibir a Akane y a sus guardaespaldas. El pasillo de la mansión era enorme, muchos cuadros y estatuas y una fuente artificial al medio de todo.

-- No es lo que crees Kuno, por favor pasemos a tu oficina por que vengo por asuntos de Negocio. --

-- Asi que la pequeña Tendo sigue con los negocios de su padre? -- El semblante de Kuno se puso serio -- No creas que por que alguna ves fui el prometido de tu difunta hermana te voy a tratar tan mal querida Akane. --

Inmediatamente Kuno se acercó a centimetros de Akane, Jin se acercó pero fue interrumpido por su padre quien le hacia señas que no hiciera nada. Kuno era una persona impredecible al igual que Akane.

-- Kuno querido -- Akane forzaba una sonrisa -- Entiendelo de una ves, yo no me voy a casar contigo, si eh venido aqui a sido simplemente por que quiero intentar que entre las dos organizaciones halla páz. Alguna ves fuimos casi como familia ¿Podemos seguir de la misma manera? Quisiera que lo vieras asi, tu no me gustas y yo se que tu solo quieres casarte conmigo para que tu imperio sea mas grande. Tal ves vine demasiado pronto, voy a tener que marcharme hasta que cambies de opinión con respecto a mi y no andes quitandome las cosas a escondidas. --

Kuno queria evitar que se notara su rabia, estaba siendo humillado por una mujer, no podia hacer nada, ella estaba con sus guardias, pero el tenia los suyos. Derrepente sintió algo duro en su cintura, al bajar su vista vio que una pistola asomaba de la cintura de Akane.

-- No te atreverias a dañarme, cierto Akane?.--

-- Solo si es nescesario, pero si lo hago habra guerra y eso es lo que no quiero.--

De inmediato se alejó de Kuno y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-- Jin, Tofu, vamonos al auto --

-- Si señora! --

Los tres se fueron del pasillo dejando a un Kuno hirviendo de rabia. En eso se abrió la puerta que estaba atras de él.

-- Sus ordenes señor? --

-- Matalos Daisuke, mata a los guardaespaldas que estan con ella, pero a ella no la mates --

-- A sus ordenes --

**En el auto.**

-- Que sucede Akane? --

-- Estoy preocupada Tofu, Kuno no se quedara asi, se que algo va a pasar. --

-- No creo que lo haga ahora. --

-- Espero que asi sea.--

**Por las calles de Tokyo**

Ranma despues de Ukyo habia pasado al minisuper para comprar lo que le faltaba de comida, si bien su trabajo era bien pagado nunca sabia cuan fijo era, a veces podia pasar casi una semana sin trabajar o dias seguidos trabajando, y eso hacia la paga mejor pero siempre debia andar con cuidado.

Se compro el periodico y se fue a la plaza.

Descansaba un buen rato leyendo cuando escucho unos disparos. Se levantó y vio a un motociclista disparando contra un auto gris.

**Auto de Akane.**

-- Papá, llevate a la señorita Akane a la mansión, yo me encargare de que este maldito no nos persiga más!.-

-- Esta bien hijo, la ventana del techo esta abierta, toma tu sable. Cuidate Jin. --

-- Cuando no me cuido? -- lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Akane quien estaba algo aterrada con eso.

Ranma vió que del auto salia un joven con traje negro y cabello castaño, tenia lentes y fundia un sable, pero sabia que el de la motocicleta estaba mas experimentado y podia ganar.

Diversion de mañana, esto se tornaba interesante. Dejó sus bolsas de la compra junto con el diario, sacó su pistola y se fue corriendo a la pelea mientras la gente corria aterroriazada.

**Continuara.**

Si, es el mismo Daisuke que se conoce en los fanfics y en el manga. Estare poniendo a todos los personajes de cabeza. Tranquilos que queda para más.


End file.
